Something Untold
by HalloweenKittyCorpse
Summary: This is a SasuSaku Story. Sakura Was A Girl Left Alone. A Young Man Had Found This Pink Haired Girl Out Cold On The Floor With Wet Eyes And Wounded, Will it happen again? or will something better...
1. Chapter 1

**Something Untold.**

This is a SasuSaku Story. Sakura Was A Girl Left Alone. A Young Man Had Found This Pink Haired Girl Out Cold On The Floor With Wet Eyes. Something Must Have Happened. Will Sasuke Ever Find Out What Happened To Sakura? Or Will Sakura's Past Happen Again?

Note: I Sadly Do Not Own Naruto. Or This Couple. Oh And This Is My Frist Try... So Be Nice and R&R!  
Sasusaku: SADLY XD

_Sakura's Thoughts.__  
_  
**Sasuke's Thoughts.**

**Before It Happened:**

* * *

_Screams; Laughter; Cries; Talking. They ringed in this one girls mind, endlessly. __  
__It was A fair had just arrived in the country side.__  
__She was a "normal" farmer's daughter. She had A little brother named Kiro, he was normal compared to this one tall slim pink haired emerald jade sparkling eyes. Kiro was like his family, black hair and blue eyes. Who knows why this one was different.__  
__She was classed as the black sheep in her small family, even her friends. They all looked the same, sounded the same. She was having enough of all this._

**

* * *

**

**"SAKURA!"** A man screamed, after A pink haired Teenager running into the Woods of death.

_I can't go back...I just can't! _She was having second thoughts about running away.  
"Sakura!" The man would carry on screaming for his daughter.  
"Kiro! Get back here" Sakura's father would order her younger brother to come back inside after he attempted to run after her.

Once this girl was in the woods she just kept running having mixed emotions on what she's doing.

**'Crack'  
**She heard something only a little bit before her, she froze in shock and fear.  
_What the hell was that... Oh. O-oh... Oh My God... No-now... I want to go home..._ Her eyes would be showing in the moon light like a cat eyes do in the moonlight.  
There it was... She was staring at A feline like thing, unsure of what it was. She moved back until A noise appeared behind her, she screamed. A bad move.

**'Thud'**

She was down, out cold as something was leaning over her, it raised is claws about to make A meal out of this teenage girl. Then that feline thing pounced at the creature which was slashing at the pink haired girl who was now on the floor bleeding. The feline and the other creature fought over right and wrong.

_It hurts! It Burns! Someone! Please! Save me... Help me... I beg you..!_ She was fighting herself, trying to awaken herself.

**

* * *

**

**With Sasuke:**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino would be calling out for him.  
"Oh Piss off Ino!" Naruto would yell from out of Sasuke's Window.  
"No you Naruto!"  
"Shut up you little slut!" Sasuke had just about enough of this blond fan girl screaming up at his window pretty much every night.  
"But Sasuke-Kun...!" Ino would whine at this, with everyone thinking Ino as a slut because she did Kiba and Lied about it.

"Get out of my sight!" Sasuke said in A cold raged tone. He meant it. And the fan girl knew it, she headed off with her head low.

"Aghh, finally she went" Naruto sighed in joy that they had won over the screaming girl.

_

* * *

_

_Why me… why m__e? _She couldn't

help but feel horrified at what's happening to her, yet… she feels nothing?

The emerald green eyes slowly opened upon seeing the feline thing standing over her looking… 'Worried?!'

"W-wha-at are you…?" Sakura would ask herself out loud. It snapped at her playfully, before helping her up.

_What's it doing?! _Sakura would ask herself over and over again in her mind, watching the Cute feline creature nuzzle; meow; squeak and ever purr!

_It's a…_ Cat? Sakura would think after watching it for a while. Finally it would nuzzle down into Sakura leaning its head upon her lower belly. She smiled at it before scratching behind its ear, it purred before yawning. Its petal white yet slightly stained with blood teeth would show in the small light she has from the moon.

_Why does this … cat, thing trust me? Does it think I'm its mother of some sort? Oh god. Help me… _Sakura trailed off in her thoughts until she was sound asleep. Curled up with the cat creature.

* * *

**Next morning:**

**

* * *

**

**"**WHAT?!" Sakura would bellow loudly in the woods, birds flying from the yell.

_It's gone! It's gone! Where did it go? Oh shit! I'm done for now! _Sakura screamed in her mind also. Unsure of what to make of what, that she is left alone in the woods which people go into and never return!

Noises circling her, she closed up, her arms wrapping around her knee's…

_This is it… this is it… oh my god… I'm going to die! _Sakura thought as she cried quietly into her knee's and arms.

**'Thud'**

Her eyes darted up seeing the creature she thought to be the feline she was with last night. It was pushing a fish towards her with its nose tip.

"H-hey there little guy…" Sakura caught on to what it was doing, so she took the fish. But should cook it first.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you" the Cat… or should I say. Tiger. Said to Sakura, in a calm tone. Well Sakura didn't stay calm, rather. She freaked out a lot about the tiger which just told her to 'Not be scared'!

_What the hell, was I REALLY his that hard on the head last night?! Oh my lord what's happening to me? Why have I lost my mind so easily?! _"E-e-exp-p" Sakura was trying to say 'Explain' as her mind ran wild.

"I am sukio_._ The tiger guarding this woods from bad, sinning humans." The tiger told her. She just nodded as it carried on.

"last night I seen your eyes in the light, something told me that you wasn't sinful like most. And then that… that DOG! Went for you… which I'm sorry about"

"it's alright, just tell me why I'm talking to a talking Tiger. Named Sukio."

"Because, well… you are a demon!"

"I'm a what?!" Sakura screamed…

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Chapter two.-**_

**What happened last time:.**

"_it's alright, just tell me why I'm talking to a talking Tiger. Named Sukio."_

"_Because, well… you are a demon!"_

"_I'm a what?!" Sakura screamed…_

**Carrying on:**

"Your. A. demon!" the tiger wasn't having the Mick, not at all. Sakura slowly realized that she wasn't being laid too by the tone of how the tiger said it, and how the tiger's eyes show anger and sternness in them.

"… What kind … of. Demon?" asked the young pink headed girl. As the tiger demon slowly stepped towards her she backed up a little. She blinked as she felt a paw being placed onto her forehead. It was cold and muddy but strangely smelt sweet. Her eyes fluttered shut, as her breathe became calm and soft.

"Neko…"

Silence came from the girl as black cat ears suddenly popped out of her head, a tail slipping out from her tail bone showing to be black with a pink ring around towards the end.

"ne-ko…" sakura said slowly thinking about what she was. When she opened her eyes, the tiger saw them as slitted green ones, more pure looking than before. The outer rim out be darker and faded into a cold green. The sparkles glissaded in the light which she sat it.

"You always wondered why you were so different from your family… that's because you were never meant to be born towards them. You are something most men would die for Haruno sakura." The tiger said slowly.

"… What… a cat demon?" sakura said teasing slightly. The tiger laughed seeing that sakura had already gotten back to happy self.

"You died. And was reborn. Your one of my best friends…" the tiger said now sounding sad.

"… How… Did I die?" sakura asked scared almost. Not considering why most men wanted her, she wasn't anything special in her eyes, but was she to others? Was that why she was so different from the others on that she called Family and Friends.

"Vampire."

"…Vampire" the pink head repeated trying her best not to stutter. At the thought of them dark bloodsucking animals which she once loved reading about as a young child.

"That very vampire died at the same time… as did my lover." Sakura learned then and there why the tiger sounded so sad. The tiger was running back to her hidden memories of what she so longed to forget but could never forget the sight of her best friend and her lover dying side by side. But she never said there was more than one, was there?

_**Flash back:**_

_A blade swings towards a man's neck missing it by inches, the man who was holding the sword of which longed for the blood of the werewolf that stood in front of him. This so called man was a vampire none the less, one which killed other demons just for money and trade. Other demons hated the way that others would betray their own friends, family, kind and life just for the bodies of others who we're almost just like them. _

"_Why won't you leave us be!" the werewolf bellowed in rage and confusion towards the vampire. The vampire yet said nothing towards him. He was nothing in his eyes, nothing but some more money to get paid so he would just then go out spend it on drugs, alcohol, sex and leisure. _

_The werewolf sung his claws at the vampire as he jumped over him taking him from behind taking his blade from its holder drawing it up reflecting the swing the vampire took as he sung his body sideways to slash upwards of the man's chest, but failed. _

"_Answer me!" the werewolf yelled after seeing the tiger demon hidden in the bush shaking holding onto her head watching them fight, her eyes wide with fear for not herself but the man she loved so dearly to her heart. Yet once again the vampire did not answer. He carried on swinging and the hits all being blocked._

_A scream came from behind the werewolf it was another vampire, it was the vampire's acutance? Helper? Or just another one trying to get half's on the money? The tiger jolted forward but the werewolf yelled for her to halt. _

"_Jai!" a young girl's voice called, both the tiger demon and the werewolf stopped a moment to look around for where it was coming from. Suddenly there was a pitter patter. The neko was push kicking off two trees to be higher she reached a high point before pushing off to do some what a cart wheel in the air to land behind the werewolf back to back._

"_Sakura…" _

"_I won't let you die in front of her! Oh no way man!" sakura was promising this, she didn't want to see her friends lover die. Neither in front of her let alone if it meant her life being taken, then she would do so even for a creature who teased her a lot but it was for fun. She had drawn two blades, just blades with no holders. Only just fabric to cover the ends for where she held before swinging them around making the werewolf lean forward as the neko spun around on his back skillfully cutting at the vampires._

_More and more vampires started appearing from either the smell of blood or they was all helping each other in a form of gang? Sakura and Jai had both had enough. They both yelled at the same time and started slicing the vampires to their deaths._

_Seven swords all jabbed towards Sakura's head, sakura bent back seeing the blades just miss her face she swing her upper body around to end up bending forwards cutting all them seven vampires into two._

_Vampires where coming at Jai from any side at all different times. He was swinging his blade gashing them in their necks, sides, chest, or lower down. Bodies were building up around him he was becoming trapped, sakura seen this before she screamed out the werewolf's name. Seeing a vampire about to stab through the bodies, she made her leap for it, landing in front of jai as the blade sliced through the bodies of dead vampires hitting into Sakura's chest. She cried out in pain before ripping it out of her she just stumbled forward._

"_Sakura…" jai whispered shocked at the neko's movement to save him. "Why do that! Why! It would have been better if I died than you!"_

"_Shut up!" that's the only thing sakura said to him, the first time she sounded cold almost heartless._

_She barrel rolled forward cutting a vampire head clean off before_

'_**Slice'**_

_Sakura had two swords through her, and Jai had an arrow through his shoulder. Sakura's eyes began to fall lightly to half open. She stumbled back before falling to her knees as she coughed/thrown up blood. She was panting for breathe seeing as a sword had gone through one of her lungs, her head dropped as she stared down at her blood stained clothes which were ripped and worth throwing away now from the condition they are in. Jai stumbles before slamming his sword up cutting a heavy clean slice through a vampire which lunged at sakura. She was rocking backwards and forward slightly until she fell forward, Jai only heard the lightest thud to what he knew what had happened behind him. _

_Sukio's eyes widened just seeing her best friends sudden death, all just to save her and her loved one. Jai carried on fighting weaker and weaker with every hit._

'_**Shling'**_

_He did it… he killed all the vampires that was around the area trying to kill her and him, he stumbled._

"_No…" Sukio said so softly as she moves fast to run to catch him. He fell into her arms no longer breathing his lips warm. She cried loudly roaring with anger and pain of this. She looked back down her thumb faintly brushing his wet cheeks; she left down her body shaking as she lightly connects her lips to his feeling the last of his warmth on her before she knew she had to leave. More would come and they would be all over this as if it was a sale in the best shop going._

"_I'm so sorry my love… I'm so sorry" she said as she ran her hand down Jai's Face closing his eyes thinking of a small curse, before doing the same to her best friend, Sakura._

_She walked the littlest bit from them before turning around to break into more tears just by the state of her friends face._

_Sakura was crying still even though she was found dead, cold tears running from her eyes down her pale splattered with blood face even though they was closed._

_Sukio was away from the area when she heard calls by people picking up the bodies of vampires and her loved ones. That was it. She had no one else to care for until she found them again…_

_**:End of flash back**_

"What was your lover like…?" sakura smiles lightly but still sad for her long friend she had accordingly left. She wondered how long she actually left her for,

"Werewolf."

"So magical creatures are real… and were… wait! So… was it like… the vampire and your fella like fighting until I did something like try and stop them?" sakura asked razing an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, I was in the background scared and crying watching you… you tried to stop the vampire. You hit him away and then got a fist right through your chest… you carried on fighting still" she smiled knowing how brave her friend was… and how brave she would become.

"Oh… so I was a good fighter!" sakura sounded so excited about that, yet at the same time shocked that she could ever do such a thing…

"Pretty much." Sukio said, "Get on" before turning around ordering the neko onto the tigers back.

Sakura obeyed.

Sukio the tiger broke into a larger and fast run through the woods as sakura clings on for her life onto her friend's fur. She breathed in the scent of the tiger's fur, it was so soothing it was just as if it was freshly bloomed flowers and at the same time dirt which was wet. Her eyes where fluttering closed as she continued to breathe in the smells, Sukio smiled on the thought of what sakura was doing as she smelt the smell of the wild and freeness. Sakura breathed it slowly remembering every single smell she could detect from the scents on the tigers fur.

She headed towards an open field of which brought back so many lovely memories of when the neko and tiger played together as children. Seen their parents fight to save them from humans. Sukio's first kiss And Sakura's first toy. They were going to re-live some of them memories or make new and more beautiful ones…

"Sakura… wake up…" Sukio said as she turned her head to tell the sleeping pink headed neko which laid on her back sound asleep. She was smiling so the tiger lay down with the girl using her as a pillow.

_**To Be Continued! :D**_

_Hey Guys! It's Me! The Writer Of This Story. Yes I Don't Own Naruto. But I Doo Own The Idea's Of Which you Are Reading ;D_

_I Hope You Like it So Far. And I Know I'm Not Very Good but This Is my first Story So Play Be Nice._

_Thank you to the people to reviewed my first chapter! You defiantly made me smile when I read them. But I will try and promise to make them a little longer for your liking, no?_

_[Sorry for bad grammar and Spelling! I'm bad at it. But I'm getting better!]_

_Sukio: Can I say it?_

_Sakura: NUU! Imma Saying! D:_

_Jai: I'm Dead. So HA! I'm Saying it._

_Girls: Not fair…_

_Kitty [Me]: HE GETS THE SAY!_

_Jai: -Chuckles- kitty-Chan Doesn't own Naruto but wishes you enjoy reading her failing FanFiction! Please R&R and keep reading! –Smirks-_

_Kitty: -Glares- Jee, Thanks. I Fail Now… Maybe I Should Redo The Fight seen and get your head sliced clean off and make it land in Sukio's Hands! _

_Jai: -Scared slightly.-_

_Sukio: HEY! Hey! Chill… _

_Sakura: I'll do it!_

_Jai;Sukio&Kitty: NO!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Chapter Three.-**_

_**What Happened Last Time:**_

"_Sakura… wake up…" Sukio said as she turned her head to tell the sleeping pink headed neko which laid on her back sound asleep. She was smiling so the tiger lay down with the girl using her as a pillow. _

_**Carrying On:**_

Her cold faint breathe blowing onto the white sweet scented fur of the tiger, the grass around the two demon's dances in the early autumn breeze. The white and calm purple flowers petals falling from the flower beds of which they once lay now fall and blow in the wind around the two demons, the tree's moving and rustling also, making sound but not that much movement than the grass; leaves and fallen petals.

The sound of the water in the stream running past behind them plashes of fish coming out of the water and jumping back into it. It was sparkling in the sunlight that lays over it, faint bird calls move also around the stream having their own feed.

The tiger's head rose to look up at the clean blue sky, looking at the very little clouds that lay on the blue sheet above their heads.

"Momma…" Sakura had said in her sleep sounding sad, as if longing towards the people she lived with and looked after her. She only spoke of her mother and brother in her sleep, yet not her father..? The tigers head moved at the sound of her friend's light soft voice, she seemed more hurt yet sweeter than her old self. Sakura's hands moved to hug the fur of the tiger as if she was cold.

Sukio sighed her breathe blowing over Sakura's body, a shiver being sent down the petite pink headed neko. The tiger smiled, before letting her body sink into its human like form.

She, the one tiger now Neko like demon lays there with a pink headed neko on her flat toned stomach, the pink hair was now mixed into Sukio's white long hair, both long hair. White and pink moved together from the breeze. The tiger seemed to be a lot tonner than the pink head, more like a fighter. The pink head looked more like a doll, which was made for a rich little girl.

Sakura was wearing a large baggy white top that hid her body, her ripped shorts. She wore no shoes on her feet, her toe nails painted a green colour, something like Jade green; just like her finger nails. He had a bag that didn't seem much filled with things on her back, seeing has she did at first run away but ended up finding a long lost friend.

Sukio wore a long sleeved boob tube which was dark purple alongside shorts which were black; also she had them connected by black braces. She also wore no shoes but that was just because she never really needed them. Her nails where black, but always been like that from well… it's natural for her.

The tiger demon slowly began to drift off into a sleep from the peace and relief she felt having her friend back by her side. But after a while there was rustling noises in the trees, caused not by wind but by either human or demon.

Emerging from the trees leaped out three Akatsuki people, they landed into the quiet blossoming still meadow, there was a fish like one, one with long black hair and the other one was with long blond hair, but seemed to be tied up and hurt.

"Look all around" The one with the long black hair said.

"Alright Itachi-Sama" The Fish like one said. And flash stepped all around the meadow looking for something in which he slowly found. He was standing over Sukio and Sakura whom were flat out asleep. The blond blinked over at the blue skinned fish man, but was then stumbling being dragged over towards him by the man named 'Itachi'.

"Well done." Itachi said blank like, his face seeming to be emotionless. His red eyes looking down at the two demon beauties that lay asleep together on the meadows grass floor. The fish like man looked at them before thinking to himself thinking how cute they looked. But for Itachi he just thought of them as more pay, and more time off if the boss liked them.

"What are you going to do with them" The blond asked quietly but also sounding smug. Itachi turned his head towards the blond looking at him from the corner of his eyes sharply. As if the line '_If looks could kill'_ Stood out.

"Give them to the boss..."

The blond looked at him blankly, thinking about what he had just been told. The thought about who the Boss was, and what he would do with the two girls that lay on the floor in front of all three of the men here. But also he was thinking how cute they were. "Bag them."

With Sasuke:

His feet dragged lightly across his wooden floor, slowly his top came off, and he threw it to the side. Showing off his pale yet extremely fit torso, then slowly off came his pants. His whole body something like a piece of art, but not yet a masterpiece. The sound of the shower was on in the background, the man. Uchiha Sasuke stepped into his bathroom which was lightly steamed up, he had cuts and was rather messy, and this was from after a mission. He entered the cold shower slowly, he sighed from relief feeling something cold against his skin. The water ran down his almost perfect body, running down his hair making it stick to his face a little. He washed his hair and body but took his time; having loving of the feeling of something cold and little trails run down his body.

After he was done he turned off the cold shower and reached out to grab a towel, once he had one he wrapped it around his lower half covering up his manhood. As he stood out he looked into the mirror, and that once calm looking face now looked angry. He punched the mirror, smashing it hard enough to even make his knuckles bleed. His looks reminded him of his older brother. One, who got all the fame and glory, always was the better son of his parents. Yet when his older brother went missing, his family never still cared for him.

"Stupid…" Sasuke said to himself in a sharp mutter before moving the broken mirror from the skin and turned the tap on. He held his bleeding hand under the running water, his gaze on the water and blood mixed together, traced in a daydream.

'**Knock, Knock, Knock. SLAM'**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door, Sasuke's onyx eye's snapping from his gaze, to out of the bathroom.

"One Minute Baka!" He yelled back at the teen hitting at his house door. He smirked hearing his friend outside muttering but he went on to get boxers and some half way pants on. He left his top off knowing his friend was very impatient, he was rubbing his hair with a small white towel as he unlocked his door, opening it to his friend falling face first into the ground.

"What is it" Sasuke asked in a blunt tone as he stared at his friend slowly recover.

"A Girl from an outer village ran away into the forest of death, and that village has requested for someone to get her. They are paying good money and anyway! The Hokage wants us to do it!" Naruto smirked towards the end. "Maybe you'll like her if we find her." Sasuke sniggered at the end of that, of what the words his best friend had just said. Sasuke just then nodded agreeing to the mission he was assigned to, but of course he needed time to get things together and of course rest.

"Alright… But I want some sleep first… So, Piss off." Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of the house. Naruto turned around about to say something but no, Sasuke had slammed the door in his face stopping whatever he was going to say.

With Sakura&Sukio&Akatsuki_: Warning Small Pit of forced Lemon Here._

"Sakura!" Sukio Cried in pain, she called for her friend. Sakura's eyes where stock on her friend as she watched her friend being raped, Not by the man she was men't to be given but by another man, another man that worked for that very "Boss".

Sakura couldn't move, she just watched, her arms tightening on the chains that where around her wrists. Every time she heard her friend call out her name for help, her grip tightened and pulled on the chain, it was breaking slowly. Until one final cry for help, the chain's snapped and fell to the ground beside her. A small snarl was on her pink headed neko's face before she stood up from her chained place.

The man stopped raping the human formed tiger demon, and turned to look at the pink neko. He sniggered before calling one of his men. Sakura moved her arm the chains that where still connected around her wrists moved and cut open the man that came towards her neck. He twitched before falling to the ground, landing with a thud in front of Sakura. Sakura's lips flickered a smirk as her eyes where hidden under her hair, she moved slowly over the dead man's body forcing her feet first into his coated bloody face, Crushing it using her foot. The man that was raping Sukio pushed her aside as she sobbed in pain, her body almost bear yet the clothes that still lay on her body where torn almost.

"Get the hell away from me" The man stated "Itachi" He then yelled on the top of his lungs. Slowly the man with the black hair came in, and Sakura's head didn't move, Sukio whimpered and put some clothes on as fast as she could, blood running down her leg's having her virginity just having been taken by force. Itachi looked at Sukio worried then at Sakura pondering on what might have set her off. Then he caught onto it, they where demon's and the pink headed one is somewhat family? To the white head. Itachi went and moved swiftly about this, he beheaded the man that ordered him to save him, Sukio looked at him shocked and scared; but Sakura just carried on staring.

"A-arigato…" Sukio said with no confidence at all in her voice, she was weak; hurt; and was bound to fall out cold any moment, Itachi moved to Sukio to pick her up bridal style. As Sakura shifted on her feet, tensing her wrist's so the chains popped off her wrists, in that she sighed lightly, her sweet cold breathe lingering in the air. Itachi's eyes flashed towards Sakura before he took Sukio to his room, with Sakura following shortly after. Her eyes scanned the area of which she was walking; her friend's state was horrid so Itachi did the best he could to help her.

"I'm going to my boss, when I come back… don't think he'll let you go for killing one of his men lightly." Itachi said with a half hearted sound of tone, but his eyes shown anger; loneliness; pain. Sakura's eyes watched his before he wondered out of the room in silence. Sakura turned around to look at Sukio asleep on the man's bed, she didn't realise she was walking towards her with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Her rosy lips shook lightly before she dropped crying over her friend.

_What am I doing? Why is this happening to me... I'm only a teenager! Yet I have to see someone being raped! That could have been me…I will never let that happen… _Sakura pondered.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Itachi's and another man's presences enter the room they were in, they stopped at the sight of the pink head crying over the white head. Itachi stayed still As for the "Boss" well he turned to face Itachi.

"Itachi, you will give the pink headed one to Sasori and Deidara to toy around with, as for the other one. She is in no condition to do anything… you may as well get rid of her." The man that seemed blacked out said, before exiting the room. Itachi stared before moving fast to make the pink head fall into a forced sleep. Her body was limb in Itachi's arms, she was light yet how could something so petite be so powerful. No one had yet seen her tail or ears, same with Sukio.

"I'm sorry Miss Haruno" Itachi said lightly before taking her to Deidara and Sasori whom where fighting over their last toy. She was in pieces; looking as if sad; but would have been not so pretty.

"Karin was mine!" Sasori stated.

"No! She was mine, Itachi-sempi said she was mine" Deidara stated back, before both of them stopping everything to see Itachi walk in with the beauty of a pink head. Both them rose to look at her closer when Itachi held her still in his arms.

"You kill this one, I'll kill you… She's different and this one is both of yours." Itachi said in a cold hard warning, he got the feeling that she would help him when he needed it most later on in life. Both the blond and the red head nodded agreeing that this one was worth keeping alive, seeing as in how beautiful her body was shaped; her hair colour; her face; her skin. She just seemed to be like something amazing. They had never seen a pink head before and were very wowed by finally seeing one. Sasori took Sakura from Itachi's firm grip, almost as if he didn't want to give her up but he had to. Right away they both went and sat down staring at her, drawing her or making mini forms of her. Thinking she was worth their amazing skills, the boss would be happy they found something to draw again. Their draw's and work got their boss a large amount of money, it's just they were bored of all the ones they were getting. Karin was their last "Toy" she had red like hair and wore glasses. They liked that kind of theme but they thought that this pink headed one would have been more towards… A Doll.

**-To Be Continued.- **

_Kitty: Cyaa! - Sakura You Sound Pretty! So Do You Sukio! D: I Wish I was…_

_Saku: D': don't Say That! –Huggles-_

_Jai: … yeah, I'm Not Said Here. )':_

_Sukio: Group Hug! –huggles everyone-_

_Kitty: Domo Arigato to Blitzu-Sama! And And And. My Other Reviewer~ nassima123! Can We Try and Have More Reviews Please ^///^_

_Saku: o.o I Thought you didn't Like… doing that Kinda Stuff._

_Kitty: ._.' I don't… It Makes Me Feel Cheeky._

_Jai: Kitty-Cha Don't Own Naruto! She Owns The Story Line… Like. ;D_

_Girls: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Chapter Four.-**_

_**What Happened Last Time:**_

_Karin was their last "Toy" she had red like hair and wore glasses. They liked that kind of theme but they thought that this pink headed one would have been more towards… A Doll._

_**Carrying On:**_

It took three times changing the pink head, each time they either had large noise bleeds or just got rather turned on when they looked at Sakura's body. They had to; they were changing her to make models of her. They picked over three themes:

-Mad Hatter.

-Doll.

- And Natural.

They were starting with the natural one to begin with, getting the harder one over with. She lay in a leaved background, vines and leaves just about covering her female parts, it added pressure onto her chest making them seem a lot larger than they already were. One hand was rose up and placed by her face as it was turned ever so slightly, her legs faced in but shined in the light.

_She's perfect._

They both began doing either painting or making sculptures of her. She was out for a while, just letting them do/get about two of each. Until she woke up, her eyes fluttering open to show shimmering emerald feline eyes. They both stared at her before snarling, they found out their toy was a demon. This meant they wouldn't be allowed to keep her if anyone found out.

"Shit…" Deidara Said in a raged mutter.

"Agreed… No one must know." Sasori stated just after Deidara spoke. They both got up and went to Sakura; grabbing her and telling her to keep herself quiet. Sakura's eyes where wide as she gazed up at the boys. Before looking down at the clothes she was wearing, she seen she could see that they seen her body. She began moving annoyed before biting into Sasori's hand which lay over her mouth. Once her lips weren't covered, she screamed loudly trying to get someone to help. Her scream was loud and sharp, seeing as Deidara backed off and Sasori was still over her a little. When Sakura stopped she stared at Sasori's eyes, fear and innocence on her face. She was scared and wanted to be free; to be with her friend.

Then it hit her, her friend was raped. She killed someone. And then remembered _'Get rid of', _Sakura's body moved forward so she was on top of Sasori, she stared down at him with one hand holing both his hands and the other around this neck.

"Where is my friend…?" Sakura told coldly but still concerned. Sasori shrugged before Deidara tackled Sakura from on top of his friend. His knee hitting hard into her side, making her grunt in the pain it made her feel. Deidara held her down, with his clothes flashing his pale toned, but still messy body. Sakura looked at them both of them perfect in their own way, to their hair. To their eyes, body, clothes, style.

"Hun… Get off her." Sasori said as he was now standing holding handcuffs (**Kitty: Catching on to them yet? :L** ). Deidara followed the orders that Sasori had given him, getting off Sakura. Right after Sasori was dragging Sakura by her long wild pink hair, she screamed and kicked. Clawing at anything that was holding her hair, she was then thrown into wall before handcuffs placed onto her tightly.

"Behave…" Sasori said as he headed back to Deidara, wrapping his arms around him. Before a light wet noise appeared in Sakura's ears. The boys were kissing, something as if they had just met their soul mate for ever and more. Sakura's eyes stared lost at the two boys feet seeing them both move before disappear somewhere leaving her alone. Her eyes began shimmering as water built up in the sides of her eyes; before the works happened in silence. She cried quietly to herself; pulling on the handcuffs and winching as the "clothes" she was wearing hurt her breasts. Her body was giving up slowly, her eyes starting to fad down to a close when a dark flash of light went past. She felt her body released, before something soft and light land on her.

It was a old form of clothing, and someone had just helped her out. After she had figured out that someone was helping her, her body lunged up and broke into a messy sprint around and out of the place screaming her friends name goodbye alongside promising she would get revenge.

Barking began. They had sent out dogs.

Lights began appearing flashing here and there. They had sent out men.

Her feet went as fast as they could for her human form; she was too weak to change into anything else of her forms. She jumped; leaped; dived; hide. Everything just to get away from the men and dogs after her, yet they weren't going anywhere.

_With Sasuke&Naruto:_

Both pair's of feet stepped out of the main door to the hidden leaf village, stopping to look and embrace it for the moment. Once that moment was gone; they were off and wasn't planning to stop!

"Ok, her name is Sakura Haruno. She ran away into the forest and hasn't been seen from then on." Naruto said all excited about his and Sasuke's mission. "What about… what she looks like?" Sasuke asked. Naruto Just Shrugged.

"Duno. All I Know It She's Go Emerald Green Eyes. And They Are Like Gems At Night."

Sasuke Nodded. As they went, they both tried finding a untrained chakra level that was in a stage of either panic or fear of some sort. They ran through the forest of death hunting and following signs of anything that looked as if a untrained person or traveller had been by.

They heard barking and yelling just ahead along side with high chakra levels and animal levels of chakra, they headed toward it as in full speed even thought they end up spitting up.

_With Sakura:_

She was panting as she ran down the stream heading for the water fall just ahead of her, with dogs and fast men following.

_Someone save me…_

She kicked herself up off a rock, her legs closed together as her arms opened up as if she was soaring in the air. Until she was around wild rushing water below, she leaned her body forward and brought her hands in front to dive into the water.

She was under. Bubbles pushing her petite body down with pressure; pushing and pulling on her making her float out to where ever it takes her and even winding her from her breathe. She breathed in water. Herself starting to drown.

The Men stopped and the dogs howled as they had already stopped, all looking down at the bottom of the water fall rushing and the sounds blasting at the falls connection.

"She must be dead…" one man said.

"Hn. Agreed. Let's go." Another said, before leading away with the dogs and others. One stayed and stared down at the water longer having one of them feeling before he slowly followed the others.

Sakura herself was floating slowly to the surface of the water; herself lost in her mind. She was floating in something black yet had small faint somewhat stars.

"Hey… You Wake up" A Lighted figure shown up

"Huh… What?" Sakura answered.

"I said get up!"

"How… thought, I'm under water. Aren't I?"

"No, no you're not… your floating in god damn NOTHING!"

Sakura's body got up slowly feeling only air keeping her up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am you. Like you are me." The voice answered.

Sakura didn't get it. "Pardon?"

"I am you. Like you are me. I am your insides, your hiding, your hidden emotion… I am something you have forgotten and want to remember."

_**To Be Continued.**_

_Kitty: o.o' That's the Shortest one yet…_

_Saku: o_____________O Scary! D': -Huggles Kitty-Chan-_

_Kitty: -huggles- :3 Not really..~_

_Sasuke: … -Slowly catching on- .. Wait.. Are.. They Gay?_

_Girls: ._. Your Hopeless.! And your meant to be smart?!_

_Kitty: D'awwwwww. Bless his socks!_

_Sasuke: Shut up ¬¬_

_Kitty: Make me..~_

_Sasuke: Oh Really? You want me to. _

_Kitty: yes._

_Sakura: Kitty-Sama Don't own Naruto, Just her sick tormented mind! Now hurry up and Review while I sort out these two from fighting_

_Kitty&Sasuke: -Killing Each Other while Swearing Rather A lot- "'#;#x#$^*-()1"!$!!"_

_Sakura: Ehe… Bye Bye :D_


End file.
